1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to an air freshening device, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved air fragrance device for ceiling fans to attach the device to a ceiling fan blade and thereby direct a fragrance throughout an associated area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of filtration devices and fragrance devices and the like are known in the prior art. The prior art has heretofore provided various attachments for ceiling fan blades to enhance use of the fan blade during its circulatory motion in a particular room. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,721 to Hardee wherein a sock-like member is mounted overlying a fan blade of a ceiling fan to reduce dust and airborne debris from a room.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,114 to Ward sets forth an air filter construction provided with a fragrant scented material therewithin for utilization within conventional air delivery systems within a building.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,333 to Frigon sets forth a deodorizing fittting for use as an air filter for effective deodorizing of circulating air directed therethrough, wherein the device is mounted to a forward face of a conventional air filter.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,824 to Eisenhardt sets forth a fan blade construction of a ceiling fan formed with a central hollow cavity including filtration pads formed therethrough, as well as an ultra-violet germicidal light to destroy micro-organisms and bacteria contained within passing air.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,573 to McKnight sets forth an air filter for securement to a top or bottom surface of a fan blade of a circulating ceiling fan, wherein the filter includes an adhesive strip for securement of an edge of the filtration member to the fan blade.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved air fragrance device for ceiling fans which addresses both the problems of effectiveness in construction and ease of use in providing a fragrance dispensing unit in cooperation with a ceiling fan.